


Our Reluctant Hero

by KylaSheaHarkins



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, BoyxBoy, BoyxGirlxBoy, F/M, I make the twins suffer, I'm Sorry, Incest, Kinky sex, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, Self Harm, Threesome, Twincest, Using the 3DMG straps in some kinky ass shit, Yaoi, some dark shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaSheaHarkins/pseuds/KylaSheaHarkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Eren and Alyk have been through hell. That’s what you get when you’re born and raised in the underground. They’re smart though, and they get away with a lot. Until the scouts catch them and tell them they could use their skill in a more proficient way. They meet Captain Levi, who is all too familiar with their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their eyes are their most noticeable features. 

One eye was the color of the golden sun, as it sat in the center point of the sky at midday. The other was the color of the sky itself, on a cloudless day. They had tan skin, like they were kissed by the sun itself, and a mop of brown hair on their heads. The hair could never be tamed, no matter how many times they tried to comb it, so it was often left as-is when they got up in the mornings, save for a quick run through with fingers.

Every morning started out the same, with Alyk waking up first. She rolled out of bed and stretched, turning around to look at her twin, Eren. She reached over and shook him, getting a groan that sounded like ‘five more minutes’. She laughed, and backed up against the other wall of their small bedroom. She ran then, pouncing on her brother and yelling in his ear “Come on Eren! We have a raid today”. He turned over, putting his hand over her mouth, and whispered harshly “why don’t you just tell the whole fucking world asshole”, she giggled under his playfully harsh stare and licked his hand. He made a noise of disgust and wiped his hand on the bed, and began laughing with her. 

She bent down and pecked his lips with hers quickly. “Come on, we don’t want to miss the MPs like last time”, she said as she got out of bed and began to dress. Eren propped up on one elbow, watching his twin dress in the clothes that matched his, down to the pants and shoes. Alyk could pass for a man, if no one was paying attention, and often no one did. He yawned and got out of bed, walking behind Alyk and grabbing the binding material from the bedside table. “Hold them up”, he told her, and began binding her breasts down. This was the only problem they had with passing her as a man, she had inherited their mother’s body shape. The curves could be hidden under the too-big shirt and pants, but the breasts still had to be taped down. 

Alyk grunted when Eren was done, never quite getting used to not being able to take in a full breath. She turned her head and told him thank you, which earned her another kiss. Eren dressed quickly after and they unwrapped the leftovers from the night before and tucked into their food, finishing quickly. They washed their dishes and began strapping their 3DMG to their bodies. Eren kept asking Alyk if she remembered the plan, down to every last detail. She waved him away casually, telling him of course she remembered and to hop off her nonexistent dick.

“Don’t try to show off like last time”, he reprimanded her.

“I wasn’t showing off”, she stated, acting hurt, then added “you’re just mad because I’m better at using the gear.”

She heard Eren laugh behind her.

They were finally ready, and left their small house (if one could call a small square separated by a thin wall, creating a living room/kitchen and bedroom, a house). They waved to their landlord, who waved back and winked. Both Eren and Alyk inwardly grimaced, they had both had to suck their landlord off a time or two in lieu of paying rent when they didn’t have the money. They walked to their destination, taking back alleys so they wouldn’t be spotted, and they were saving their gas for their escape. When they reached their vantage point, they climbed to the roof to wait until the MPs had handed the money over for whatever it was they were buying. Eren had said this was supposed to be a big job, and it would set them up for a month or two, which excited Alyk to no end. She loved flying with the gear, they both did, but it could only be used for raids. The twins sometimes had to kill someone who got in their way, but it didn’t happen often enough to bother them, they avoided hurting anyone at all costs. 

It was finally time, and when the MPs got into their cart and began to pull away, the merchants began to disperse. Only two were present, which would make it easy, the twins could take one each. They pressed the triggers on their swords and, once they were secured to the opposite building, they swung down. They were almost to the startled merchants when Eren caught a flash of green in his peripheral vision. He turned to look, seeing a cloaked figure who also was using the 3DMG flying towards him, and they were wearing a terrifying grin. He turned to Alyk and shouted “sparrow!”, and she turned to look, fear in her eyes as she spotted the figure behind her twin. Before she could shout anything back, she was hit in the side by another cloaked figure. 

Alyk hit the wall and slid down, thankfully close enough to only scrape her up a bit. She groaned as she looked up, seeing Eren flying towards her. Then an impossibly tall figure stepped in her line of sight. It was a man, wearing a green cloak and had shaggy blond hair. She couldn’t see his eyes, and shrunk back as he leaned down and sniffed her. He looked off to the side and nodded, Alyk looked with him, spotting a third cloaked person walking towards them. She grabbed the knife hidden in her belt and lunged at the man, but he sidestepped easily, grabbing both of her arms and quickly cuffing them behind her back. She fell to her knees as she watched Eren be chased by one of the cloaked figures. She screamed to him, “Eren just run!”, but it fell on deaf ears as he gassed his way down to her at an impossible speed. 

She knew this maneuver, they had used it many times when one was caught or in trouble. He was going to knock the big guy down, and swing back quickly and pick her up. But the man was quick for his size, and sidestepped just as Eren zoomed in front of him, grabbing him quickly by the waist and throat, slamming him to the ground. Alyk screamed and tried to stand, but a firm hand was on her shoulder. She looked up to see a woman with very short blond hair, watching the scuffle in front of them. Alyk could only watch as her brother struggled with the larger man, who eventually got Eren on his stomach and held his arms in place. The twins looked to each other, nodding in agreement, and Eren completely stilled. Finally, the third person joined them and removed their hood. It was another woman, with brown hair in a pony tail and glasses. 

“Good job Mike, Nanaba”, she told them. They quietly nodded, and the glasses lady continued. “Hi you two! My name is Hanji. This is Mike and Nanaba. We’re from the Survey Corps. It’s nice to meet you!” Hanji grinned at them, and when the twins didn’t reply, her smile didn’t fade as she went on. “We were sent here to retrieve two young men who have been killing merchants and stealing from the military police. They are said to be the only ones in this city to have 3DMG, and they have another telling feature. Their eyes are gold, and blue, does that ring a bell? Hm?” Hanji hummed as if this were a game. “Now, I have two choices for you two. You guys can either come with us, to the Survey Corps HQ or we can hand you over to the Military Police.” 

Finally Eren spoke, “Why do you want us to go to the Scouts HQ?” Hanji laughed, loud and boisterous. She squatted down near Eren’s head and said with a smile, “You guys have incredible talent with the gear, and we could use you. You two actually remind me of a certain grumpy old man I know, it’s uncanny how similar this is.” Mike finally spoke, “Hanji, you’re getting off track.” She blinked at him, confused for a second, “Oh, yes, sorry. Anyways. Basically you can join the Scouts or get sent the MPs who will probably hang you or something.” Alyk stared, wide-eyed at Eren who stared back. She nodded, and he sighed, sounding defeated. 

“Fine. I guess it’s not much of a choice then, right? We’ll ‘join’ the Scouts.”

The twins jumped when Hanji let out an excited squeal. They looked at each other, panic setting in. Hanji asked if they had any family, and the twins shook their head no. They were escorted to the elevator that lead to above ground. They all clambered on, and quietly rode the way up. The twins tried to scoot nearer to each other, but Hanji stepped between them, telling them it was just a safety precaution. They finally made it to the stairs that lead up, outside. The twins blinked and turned away from the bright sun, unable to shield their eyes with their hands. Hanji apologized and lead them to a carriage, which they were reluctant to climb into. They were made to sit on opposite sides, and only found comfort when they slid their feet forward and rested each leg against the other. They stared out the window, looking at the town around them, eyes wide with wonder. 

Hanji watched them with barely contained giggles. She gave Mike a knowing look, who smiled at her and nodded. Erwin had given them this special mission, and it had been kept a secret from Levi. That wasn’t an easy thing to do, but they had pulled it off. Now they just had to deal with his angry little ass when they got back to base, and he learned he would be in charge of training the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long journey that took two days of non-stop riding. The twins were fed, and given water, but only after promising not to try and run and after giving over their daggers. Hanji tried to coax the twins into talking about their life in the underground, but they remained quiet. The only time they spoke was to ask if they could use the bathroom or if they could have water. She also had explained to them what the rules and duties of a soldier was. They nodded when she asked if they understood. Hanji was disappointed that she hadn’t learned anything of value by the time they reached HQ. The twins were dozing off around late afternoon when Hanji yelled at them to look out the window. They jumped, fully awake now, and looked to where Hanji was pointing, spotting a castle nestled among some trees, and an open field behind it. They stared in awe, and Hanji explained that this was the base for the Scouts, and since they were the smallest military branch, they didn’t need a ton of room for the soldiers who didn’t have families to go home to. 

They pulled up into a courtyard, and saw a few soldiers cleaning or walking horses around. They filed out of the carriage and followed Mike inside, while Hanji was buzzing in their ear. Alyk and Eren looked at the grandeur of the castle, though long past the grandness of royalty, it was still the biggest thing they had ever seen. “Ah! Alyk, Eren, I’m going to introduce you to the Commander of the Survey Corps. You are to address him as ‘Commander’ or a simple ‘yes, sir’ or ‘no, sir’ will do. Understood?” They nodded, eyes wide. “Don’t worry! He’s a big softie. He’s got a soft spot for poor pups like you, right Mike?” The blond nodded, and walked off with Nanaba. 

Hanji walked upstairs and down a few halls, saying hello to a few soldiers as they passed. The soldiers eyed the twins, who were still bound, warily, some even sneering as they looked them up and down. They finally came to a stop at a huge door. Hanji didn’t even knock, she just burst in with a loud “I’m Back!” and a laugh. The twins remained outside the door, peering around the edge inside. They saw a tall blond man with huge eyebrows sitting behind a desk, they assumed he was this ‘commander’ person. They also spotted another man sitting on the couch beside the desk. This man was shorter, around Alyk’s height, with black hair with a shaved undercut. The man spoke, and his voice was deep and smooth. The twins thought they would melt, hearing that voice.

“Hanji it was so quiet and peaceful before you came back. Where were you anyway? Erwin wouldn’t tell me shit.”

Hanji jumped onto the couch and tried to hug the man, who quickly moved away. “I was on a super secret important mission short stuff. But I brought presents!” The raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Hanji and then to Erwin who was staring at the door. His eyes followed Erwin’s and saw two pairs of eyes peeping around the door frame, one pair on each side. Those eyes unsettled him, and he could have sworn he had seen them somewhere before. But eyes like that are certainly not common. 

Erwin spoke, “Hanji, calm down and bring them in. They look like scared deer.” Hanji stood and walked to the twins, holding out a hand to them even though they couldn’t grab it. “Come on in you two, address your Commander as instructed. And this is Captain Levi, you address him with the same respect as Erwin or I, okay?” The twins stood straight and walked forward a little, standing impossibly close to one another, looking as if they were attached at the hip. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at them, taking in their state of dress and the dirt on their face. Erwin greeted them then, snapping Levi from his thoughts. “Hello. My name is Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. I know you two must be tired from your long journey here, but I want to thank you for choosing to join us. I would hate to see talent go wasted.” Levi narrowed his eyes, he had heard this speech before. “Alyk, Eren, I look forward to working with both of you.” They stared at him dumbfounded. Levi had finally had enough of being in the dark about this. “Woah, woah. Okay, first of all, where did you pick up these two? Second, what the fuck? Third, what the actual fuck?”

Erwin looked to him with a smile, and answered with, “Alyk and Eren are your new subordinates. You are to train them in hand-to-hand combat, riding horses, and how we use our 3DMG. They already know how to use the gear, but they probably need to be tweaked a little. Hanji will help you of course. And about where they’re from? I saw the way you were scrutinizing them when they walked in, so surely you know.” Levi looked to the twins who were staring back at him with those eerie eyes. He knew, of course he knew. The speech, the secret kept from him, all of it. 

These kids were from the underground.

He walked towards the door, only hearing Hanji whine “Levi” before he slammed it shut and stormed off.

Hanji and Erwin talked to the twins some more about their duties and such, making sure they understood what was expected of them. Hanji showed them to the mens’ showers and barracks, and left them there with an order to be up and dressed at sunrise. They looked at the pile of clothes left beside their bed and to each other. They weren’t alone, and so they conceded to wait until nightfall to talk alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Night came, and the men filed into the barracks after showers, taking notice of the strange twins sitting close on the last bunk. They were questioned relentlessly about where they were from, and why the got to skip the three year cadet training. They told them the truth, seeing no reason to lie. They were from the underground and they didn’t know why they got to skip training, they just were told that their skill with the 3DMG could be of use. This information brought on a series of more questions. The men were irritated because those from the underground were seen as the lowest of the low, scum of the Earth. 

When the twins said they were tired and went to lay down, Eren was grabbed by one man and Alyk was grabbed by another, a third walking up to them. Men surrounded them as they tried to fight them off, and the third man said to them, “Since you didn’t get the proper training, I guess your first lesson can be tonight”.

Their clothes were ripped off of their bodies, and the men gasped as Alyk’s shirt fell to the floor, showing her binding. “Well, well, looks like we got us a lady in our midst”, was heard from one of the men. Eren’s head snapped up from fighting one of the men who was trying to get his pants off, he shouted “Leave her alo-mmph!” A hand was clamped tightly over his mouth, and more men were on him, pushing him to the floor. Alyk tried to swing, using the advantage that they thought she was weaker because she was a woman, she managed to hit one in the face, surely leaving the markings of a black eye for tomorrow.

The next thing she saw in the dimly lit room was Eren face down on the floor, staring at her in horror. She felt a fist connect with her face and she blacked out. Eren tried to scream and wiggle free from his captors, and he heard them laugh at his struggle. Alyk still lain knocked out on the floor, and he watched with wide eyes as her binding was ripped and pants ripped off along with the rest of her clothing, leaving her bare for all eyes to see. 

A voice was in his ear, “You like to see your twin sister naked? She looks really nice, I can’t wait to be inside her”, Eren writhed at this, trying to bite the man’s hand. “Oh, ho are we jealous? I bet you fuck your sister. You two filthy fucking rats.”

He felt his pants being ripped down, and before he could squeeze his legs shut, they were pulled apart and someone entered him. He screamed from the pain, tears searing their way down his cheeks. He felt a hand on his head turn him, a voice in his ear again, “Watch us as we fuck your sister, maybe we’ll let you cum”. He was helpless as he watched Alyk open her eyes, looking around dumbfounded. Men had her bound by her arms and legs, and he watched a man twice her size enter her forcibly. She screamed and a hand clamped down on her mouth, like Eren’s. She turned to him, eyes wide and tears falling shamelessly. They cried as they stared at each other.

It seemed like hours had past by, the twins didn’t know how to tell the time. They were dumped unceremoniously on their bunk, still naked and sore from the rapes. Multiple men had taken them, even in their mouths. They held each other and cried silently, and when they finally had calmed down enough to talk without their breaths hitching, they began to plan.

They weren’t staying here.

They waited until they heard every man snoring in their barrack, and silent as thieves, slipped through the door and past the sleeping guard, grabbing the man’s dagger along the way. Alyk and Eren had had no choice but to wear the uniform that was given to them, seeing as their other clothes were torn to shreds. They were heading to the horse stables, knowing that would be their fastest way to escape, but there was someone patrolling that part of courtyard. “No go with that. I guess we’re walking.”, Alyk said. Eren nodded, groaning internally. They were sore, and could barely stand let alone walk. They slipped out of the courtyard and began walking in what they believed was the direction Hanji had brought them in earlier that day. 

Lit by moonlight they walked, and walked, and walked. They stayed silent, holding hands as they continued onward, bodies screaming in protest. They eventually made their way to a forest, and found an abandoned house. They pushed the door open, swiping at cobwebs as they made their way around in the darkness. They looked out the window, seeing the sun begin to rise. “It’s beautiful”, Eren said. Alyk nodded in agreement. Eren turned to her, “Alyk, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry they put their filthy hands all over you. I should have killed all of them in their sleep before they left. I’m so sorry”, he began to cry. 

“It’s okay, Eren. I couldn’t protect you either, and I’m sorry for that. We left them alive so they wouldn’t have an immediate need to come searching for us, and now that I think about it, it was a good idea to walk instead. Let’s rest up here a bit, okay? And then we can use the moonlight to guide us again tonight”, she took off her green cloak and laid it on the dusty floor, lowering herself carefully. “Stay on your side, it’ll be easier.”

Eren took off his cloak before laying down, covering them with it. “I know, I had to deal with those fucks from the ring remember? Though there weren’t as many as there were tonight. And you had those men from the ring too. I’m so sorry Alyk. I....I...”, he trailed off as he sobbed louder. Alyk finally let herself fall, sobbing and clinging to Eren. They kissed each other on the cheeks, eyes, lips, anywhere they could reach. 

They fell into a dreamless sleep, pushed to the point of exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was up at sunrise, as per usual. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and dressed in his crisp uniform, fixing his neat cravat lastly. He hadn’t slept at all, too angry at Erwin and Hanji. How could they bring in two brats from the underground? He didn’t really have any room to talk, considering his situation nearly ten years ago was eerily similar. He sighed and ran a hand through his soft black locks, not looking forward to training the rookies. But Hanji was supposed to help so maybe he could pawn them off on her. 

He left his room and headed to the mess hall for breakfast, sitting at the table with Mike, Nanaba, and Erwin. “Where’s Hanji? Usually she’s here by now”, he asked around his tea cup. Erwin shrugged, as did Mike and Nanaba. His eyes flicked across the mess hall and he noticed quite a few cadets missing. A strange feeling developed in his chest, and he pushed away from the table, mumbling “I’m going to go see where those brats I’m supposed to take care of are”, and left.

He was walking towards the barracks when a soldier passed him, Armin Arlert he believed the boys name was. “Arlert, have you seen Squad Leader Hanji?”, Levi asked. Armin, who had saluted at being addressed, pointed to the third mens barracks, “She’s in there, sir. I don’t know what happened but she seems pretty mad.” Levi’s eyes slid in the direction Armin was pointing and he began walking again, throwing a quick ‘thanks’ over his shoulder.

When he entered the room he quickly halted to a stop. Fifteen men were lined up against the way, naked. Hanji walking to each one, looking at arms, faces, backs, legs, everywhere. The men had their hands down by their sides, and when one man went to cover himself, she pointed a sword at the man. They finally spotted Levi standing there, and Hanji turned to see what suddenly had them more terrified. “Hey, Levi! We have a huge problem.” Hanji stated in at first her normal, playful tone, but then turned serious and deadly. Levi knew that voice, it was the one she used when they conducted ‘interviews’. 

He stepped forward, “What the fuck is going on here, and where are those two brats you brought in?” She turned to him with a serious expression, “Why don’t you ask Carter, here?” She pointed to a tall man, who had a red beard and hair to match. “Go on, dear. Tell the Captain what you disgusting pigs did last night.” She grinned at the man, who visibly shrunk under her stare. 

“W-w-we...Sir, please”, the man pleaded.

“Explain yourself. Now.” Levi felt his stomach drop. He had a feeling he knew what had happened.

“We.....I, along with all the men in this barrack, raped the two new recruits multiple times last night. Squad Leader came in this morning to get them and they were gone.”

Levi let out an even breath, trying to calm himself. This is what people thought of those who came from the underground. That they’re just toys you can use in any way you see fit.

“Well it’s partly her fault!” a cadet pointed to Hanji. “She sent a woman in here to sleep with a bunch of men! What do you expect? And those underground scum have probably done worse than fuck us. We were probably the best fuck they’ve had. Except we didn’t have to pay.” The man boasted, puffing his chest up proudly. Some men had the balls to snicker at him, and nod in agreement. Hanji looked at Levi, shocked for only a moment before turning on the man. She walked up to him and smiled at him sweetly, before grabbing the poor man’s dick and squeezing so hard the head turned purple, and she gave a sharp twist. 

“First of all, I didn’t know one of them was a woman. Second, that still gives you no right to violate anyone, man or woman. And those children that all of you raped, are better than all of you with the 3DMG. You’re all getting a dishonorable discharge, and you’re lucky I don’t kill all of you right now.” She let go of the man’s dick and he fell to his knees. She turned to Levi, “I was checking them for scratches and such, the one with the mouth has a black eye so I’m assuming they got at least one hit in. Levi, you and I will go out and get them. I’ll leave these men to Erwin himself.”

Levi nodded, head racing with thoughts as he walked to the stable. He readied his horse, and Hanji joined him soon after. He didn’t have to ask about the men, he knew that Erwin would do as Hanji said. “How do we know which way they went?” He asked. Hanji looked around, and shrugged. “Maybe they tried to go back the way we came in?” They began to gallop, heading for the gate and out. They rode for about twenty minutes, when Levi spotted a forest about a mile and a half to his left. “Hanji”, he said to get her attention, and nodded towards it. “What makes you think they went this way?” She asked. “Cover”, he said simply. She followed silently, not questioning. 

They spotted a small wooden house, and slowed their horses. They left them tied to a tree, and walked the rest of the way, sneaking up to the window and peaking inside. Levi and Hanji glanced at one another before going to the door and slipping silently inside. They stared down at the twins, who were breathing evenly, curled around one another and holding on tightly. Hanji began to cry at the sight, while Levi looked on solemnly. It would almost look cute if they weren’t covered in bruises.

Their faces were bruised, visible hand prints around their necks. There were also marks from where they were grabbed around their arms, wrists, and ankles. Their feet were cut up and bloody because they hadn’t even put on their boots before hauling ass out of HQ. Hanji leaned down and shook one of them, since it was impossible to tell which was who, though they knew one was a girl, but her breasts were hidden by her shirt and the cloak draped over her. Their hair cut in the same uneven cut.

Their eyes fluttered open at the same time, and they stared at each other and one of their eyes flicked behind the other, spotting Hanji. They sat up quickly, one of them grabbing the other tightly and scooting back against the wall. One was staring at Levi with a fire that would make most men cower away, while the other was staring at Hanji like a lost puppy, eyes watering.

“Eren...Alyk...Captain Levi and I aren’t here to hurt you.” Hanji said as she slowly held her hands up. She looked pointedly at Levi, who slowly raised his hands up as well. “Honeys? I came to get you guys this morning, and all the men in the barrack confessed to what they did. They’re all being discharged directly by Erwin. None of them will be there when we get back. Can I check you both for injuries? I’m a real doctor, so I know my stuff.” Hanji spoke slowly, in a low tone. Levi had never heard her sound so...motherly. 

“Miss...Hanji?” One of the twins said, the one who was looking at her with tearful eyes. “What is it sweetie?” The twins eyes flicked to Levi and away quickly. Oh, he was making them uncomfortable. No wonder the other one kept his eyes on him. He nodded to Hanji and stepped outside, leaning against the side of the small house, but was still able to peer inside. He watched Hanji help the twins up, and as they turned away from her to undress. What he wasn’t expecting was a sudden gasp from Hanji, which made him peer inside. He saw the twins backs, one had a black wing on the left side of their back, and the other had a blue wing on the right side. It was the wings of freedom, the crest of the Scouts. 

“What is it?”, One of the twins asked, clearly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “How did you know about the wings of freedom?”, Hanji asked. The twins both shrugged, and one said “We were really young and there was this boy who protected us for awhile. He was really nice, and let us stay with him after our mom died. He used 3DMG too, and we wanted to watch him and the other two he hung out with use them. We wanted to fly like they did.” 

Levi’s eyes widened.

“We followed them out one day, just to watch. But we were caught by these men, they uh, they kidnapped kids to use in the prostitution rings. Anyways, before we were pushed into a cart, I saw these people fly over us, and they were wearing the green cloaks like the ones you guys wear. They were chasing that boy. The nice one. I asked what the wings meant, and the man was nice enough to say ‘they’re the wings of freedom’ before shoving us into a cart and knocking us out.”

The other one spoke now, “When we escaped the prostitution rings, we said the first money we got, we would get this tattooed on our backs, like those people. It took forever to find someone willing to do the tattoos and who used clean tools.” Hanji locked eyes with Levi, who looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. Now he knew why those eyes looked familiar. How could he forget those eyes.

They undressed to their underwear and Hanji inspected them. They had more bruises on their backs, abdomen, hips, all over really. The kids looked like they had gotten trampled by horses. They figured out Alyk was the girl, and she apologized for not letting Hanji know about her gender. She said she just didn’t want to be separated from her brother. Hanji kept apologizing to the twins about what had happened. They nodded, saying that it was okay, they had been through worse. That tugged at Levi’s chest, he knew what the worst could be. 

“Alyk, Eren. Are you okay to go back? We’ll have to go on horseback. Your feet are too cut up to walk. I’ll be able to give you two some medicine if we get back to base.” The twins looked to one another, seeming to have a silent conversation. They nodded to Hanji after a moment. She smiled at them, “Alright! Eren, I’m sorry but you’ll have to ride with Captain Levi. Alyk, you’ll ride with me.” The twins looked back and forth between the older two worriedly. Levi decided it was time to speak, “We’re not going to run the horses, so it won’t jostle your injuries, and it’s a short ride back. Maybe thirty minutes at most. It’ll be over in no time.” Hanji looked at him, shocked but not surprised at the compassion he was showing. She could only guess how much this hit home for him.

The twins were clumsy getting onto the horses, it would have been funny even to Levi under different circumstances. They eventually got back to base around midday, just before the lunch rush. Levi helped Eren down, noticing a slight blush on the boys’ cheeks. He heard a meek ‘thank you’. Eren quickly rushed to Alyk and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. Hanji and Levi looked at each other, questioning. 

They were answered a moment later when Alyk stood on her toes and gave Eren a quick kiss on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanji turned and pretended not to see, while Levi watched. The twins were staring at each other, eyes flicking over each others’ faces, silently asking if the other was okay. They finally turned back to the veterans, and Alyk said, “That would have been fun if my ass didn’t hurt so much”, and laughed, grabbing her ribs and muttering ‘ow’. Eren wrapped his arm around Alyk’s waist and asked, “After we heal can we learn to ride the horses?”

Levi answered, “We’ll be training you to kill titans, not ride horses,” the twins looked down, and Levi’s voice softened, “you’ll learn to ride eventually, but there’s more important stuff to learn first.”

Alyk and Eren nodded, and began to follow Hanji. They walked to the infirmary and sat down on the bench together, hands tightly knotted. Hanji gave them each some pain killers, and put salve on their open wounds. When the twins were bandaged, they were given the choice to either eat in the infirmary or the mess hall. “None of the men are still here right? They should all be gone by now?”, Eren asked in a small voice. 

Hanji nodded, “I never break my promises, dears.”

They decided to eat with everyone else, and were led to the mess hall. Hanji and Levi joined Commander Erwin and Mike, who watched the twins with sharp eyes. Of course, the vets weren’t dumb enough to automatically trust them. The twins got their tray of food, and sat down at a table by themselves, staring at all the food on their plates. They hadn’t eaten this much food in a long time, and this was a little better quality than that in the underground. 

Levi was almost smirking at their astonished faces, and Hanji noticed. 

“Adorable, aren’t they?”, Hanji whispered in his ear. He smacked her away, nearly knocking her out of her chair, and she laughed like a maniac. 

“All of the men that you named have been sent off base, Hanji,” Erwin said, interrupting her laughter. She sat back up and calmed herself, turning to discuss the twins some more with Erwin. 

Meanwhile, Levi watched Alyk and Eren.

The twins were being approached by Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. 

“Uhm, excuse me? Is it alright if we sit with you two?”, the twins looked up to see a short blond boy and a girl with black hair. “I’m Armin, this is Mikasa.” The twins shrugged before going back to their meal. The two sat down, Mikasa beside Alyk and Armin beside Eren. They didn’t say mention the twins flinching slightly away from them.

They were soon joined by more people. They learned that they were all in the same squad, and their names: Sasha, Connie, Jean, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. They were a friendly bunch, and soon the twins had melted away their suspicions, and had the whole group wrapped up in stories about their lives in the underground. The only friction was caused by Alyk and Eren when they, very bluntly, told Jean he looked like a horse when he first walked to the table. This had the group laughing hysterically, especially Sasha and Connie. 

When the lunch rush was over, everyone gathered plates and began to walk towards the kitchen, considering cadets had to be on cleaning duty for all meals. When Eren and Alyk didn’t follow, Armin questioned whether they were coming along or not. Hanji swooped in to save them, explaining that they had some training to catch up on. She led them back to the infirmary where they were forced to sit for the next few hours until dinner. 

“You two are welcome to any books, if you wish to read”, She told them.

Eren shook his head, saying, “We never learned how to read. But do you have a pencil and paper?” Hanji gave him the items, which he handed to Alyk. “It’s been awhile, right? We couldn’t get a hold of paper down in the underground.” Hanji watched as his twin took the paper and pencil, and picked up a book, placing it under the paper and Alyk began to draw. 

“Lay down, arm up on your chest, leg bent, yeah”, she instructed, and Eren followed. Hanji watched as Alyk began to outline Eren’s body in a sketch, and noticed the girl had considerable talent. Perhaps she would be good enough to help Armin draw out maps. 

As she watched, Levi walked in, silently. His eyes flicked between Hanji, sitting at her desk and craning her neck to see what Alyk was drawing. Alyk was bent over, with the occasional lift of her head to look at Eren, who was lightly snoring on the couch. He reached out and touched Hanji on the shoulder, alerting her to follow him into the hallway. She cracked the door shut, leaving enough space for her to peek in if she was needed. 

“We need to talk about this morning”, he said.

“Ah, I know. What happened to these kids...” Hanji asked, trailing off. 

“The underground is never kind. It doesn’t matter if you are disabled, starving, or the nicest person in the world”, Levi said, keeping his face and voice it’s usual blankness. 

“Levi...When they were talking about those three that helped take care of them in the underground... I saw your face. Levi, was that you?”

Levi was quiet, and Hanji knew she had her answer. “I want to know their story. I’ll make them tell me tonight. Speaking of which, where are we going to put these brats?”

Hanji placed a finger on her chin, “Hm, I don’t think they would do well to being separated into different barracks. But we can’t just let them continue sleeping in the same bed, I mean, if what we’ve saw is anything to go by. It’s not unlikely that they’re having sex, Levi. What about the basement? There’s bars between the cells, they’ll still be able to see each other, and touch.”

Levi thought for a moment, “I suppose that will work. You’ll have to help me out tonight, in separating them.” Hanji nodded, and walked back into her office. Levi heard her quietly say ‘oh’, and walked in behind her.

Alyk had draped herself on top of Eren, who had his arms wrapped protectively around his sister. The drawing of Eren sitting on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanji woke the twins a couple of hours later. They stood, yawning and stretching their stiff muscles. Hanji noted that the twins had clasped hands when they were done, and she smiled. She couldn’t exactly blame the twins for their unusual relationship. She led them to the dining hall, where they sat with the cadets they had met earlier that day. Eren and Alyk sat beside each other, and began eating, listening to the banter of the squad surrounding them. They had found out that everyone was basically the same age as they were, and they had an easier time remembering names with faces.

They also found that there were quite a few couples in the squad as well. Jean and Armin, Mikasa and Annie, Reiner and Bertolt, Sasha and Connie, and Ymir and Krista. The twins were asked more about their lives in the underground, but they were reluctant in talking about it. Mikasa and Armin had gotten the group to stop their intrusive questions, until Jean spoke up, “So did you two have anyone special? Like a boyfriend or girlfriend?” The twins looked up from their plates, and then at each other and back to Jean, tilting their heads as if they didn’t understand the question. It was quiet for a moment, and then Eren finally spoke, “Alyk and I are together.”

The gasps and ‘what’ could be heard all the way over to the vets table. Erwin, Mike, Hanji, and Levi all looked to where the noise was coming from, and spotted Alyk and Eren standing, holding hands and looking very pissed at a bewildered Jean. 

“Wha-how the fuck does that happen? Aren’t you two twins?!”, Jean asked. The rest of the table was silent, waiting on an answer. This time, Alyk spoke up, “What gave you that idea, horse face?” and she smirked at him. “Eren and I being in a relationship is really no ones business, besides, don’t you people from up top marry your cousins anyway? Isn’t that basically the same thing?” Armin began sputtering about the difference, while Connie and Sasha looked as if their eyes were going to burst from their skulls. 

“What do you expect from such disgusting creatures? They’re from the underground, they weren’t raised normally. Hell that one probably slept with his mom and she probably fucked their dad.”

The table faced the person who had spoken. It was a soldier, older than those gathered around Alyk and Eren. The man continued, “I hear their freaks down in the underground. If you’re into some kinky shit, that’s where you go to get your rocks off. But you gotta be careful, those vermin carry more diseases than rats.”

The man wasn’t exactly quiet. Hanji, Erwin, and Mike all looked to Levi, who was watching with an intense gaze. He didn’t lower his tea cup from his mouth, but Erwin noticed the way his fingers clenched around the rim, almost making his knuckles white. Levi’s eyes were trained on the twins, he wanted to see how they would react.

Alyk and Eren both turned, facing the man. “You want to repeat that, sir?” Alyk said first. Eren’s face was mimicking Alyk’s, both had the look of pure fire that Eren had held on Levi this morning. Levi’s eyes flicked down to Eren’s hand, sliding the knife into his hand, and holding it backward. ‘Like I had to in the underground...like I still hold my blades’, Levi thought. Alyk took a step forward and the man stepped up as well. 

“I’m not scared to hit a girl, underground filth,” the man said, looking down on her. Eren stepped up beside her, knife hidden behind his back. “If you hit my sister, I will kill you”, he said in an even tone. 

The man’s eyes slid towards the vets table, and saw that they were being watched. He lowered his voice, though the words didn’t escape Levi’s ears.

“Watch your fucking backs.”

He stepped back and Alyk swung first, hitting the man square in the nose, possibly breaking it. Eren bent down, swinging his leg and knocking the man down onto his back. Alyk and Eren stood on each side, looking down on the man. Jean and Reiner were holding their arms behind their backs, trying to talk them into moving away from the man. Eren and Alyk kicked the man in the ribs on each side, and spit on the man at the same time. 

“We think you should watch your fucking back.”

And with that, they sat back down. The man’s friends had helped him get up, and he was holding a napkin to his nose trying to stop the bleeding. They were grumbling among themselves, though Levi could only catch bits and pieces of what was said. Erwin noticed Levi’s grip on his tea cup loosened. 

Hanji was giggling behind her hand. “Hanji, this really isn’t funny. We should have stepped in”, Erwin said. “Nah,” she said, “I’ve seen that same man harassing other cadets, though not to that extreme. It was only a matter of time before someone came along and kicked his ass. Though a lot of people don’t like them, I would bet everyone will think twice before fucking with them from now on.” 

Armin spoke, “I’m honestly surprised that the Commander or at least the Captain didn’t step in.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “They were watching, so I’m sure if it would have gotten serious, someone would have stepped in,” Mikasa said. The twins looked to the to the table where the higher ups were seated, and gold and teal locked eyes with grey. The twins could feel the blush creeping up their necks and staining their cheeks. Before they looked away, Levi raised one thin eyebrow.

When dinner was over, Hanji told the twins they could help those at their table help clean up. 

She propped herself up on a table, watching the twins with bemusement. They were trying so hard to help out, and she had to hold back from bellowing in laughter when Eren had accidentally bumped into Alyk while carrying a crate of dishes, almost dropping them. Armin, Mikasa, and Annie were patient with helping them out, explaining how things were to be done. Finally, the kitchen was spotless and the cadets told the twins goodnight, heading off to their barracks. 

Levi reappeared soon after, wearing plain, white pants, flat shoes and a short sleeve t-shirt. The twins tried to be inconspicuous with their stares, but often were caught by hard, grey eyes. “Alright brats, we’re going to take you to your new sleeping quarters. Follow me.” Levi left the dining hall, and the twins nearly ran trying to keep up with his fast pace. Hanji hummed beside Alyk, and stopped briefly to say, “Do you two mind a haircut? I’m good with a pair of scissors! Though Levi never lets me cut his hair”, Hanji said with a pout. “Shitty glasses, you are the worst person to be given a pair of scissors. And I can do my own hair.”

“Then would you mind cutting our hair for us, sir?” This came from Eren, who was closest to Levi. The Captain slowed, slightly. The low glowing of the torches hid his slight blush, “I suppose I could. I’m guessing you two cut your own hair. It looks shitty.” Alyk spoke up this time, “Hey! It’s all we could do with a damn dagger.” Hanji looked to the girl, “So you want your haircut as well? Now that you’re with us, you can grow it out if you choose too.” Alyk shook her head, “Eren and I have always had the same haircut. We aren’t ashamed of looking alike. And honestly, long hair seems like a hassle, Miss Hanji. No offense.” Hanji lifted her hands and smiled, showing Alyk that she had taken no offense to the hair comment. 

They finally reached the basement. “This is where you’ll be sleeping. Eren, you’ll be in this cell here, and Alyk in this one.” 

The twins skidded to a halt. “W-what...We aren’t allowed to sleep together?”, they asked at the same time. Levi felt the tug in his chest again, the innocent pain in their voices reminded him of Isabel. He and Hanji were standing between the twins, who’s eyes were flicking between the two adults between them. 

“Sweethearts,” Hanji spoke, using the same motherly voice she had used this morning. “I have to ask a personal question. Have you two had sex?” The twins nodded. “Okay, have you two had sex with each other?” They nodded again. “The men and women have separate barracks for a reason. We can’t risk an accidental pregnancy, you see.” Alyk and Eren blushed bright red, and Hanji heard Eren say, “But we love each other. And we don’t want to sleep with...anyone...else...” Levi didn’t miss the way Eren turned away from Levi, and would only look at Hanji. Alyk spoke, “Exactly. So there’s no risk of a pregnancy.” 

Hanji sighed, “Alyk, honey, we don’t want to risk you getting pregnant by Eren.” The twins locked eyes. “Miss Hanji...I...” Eren stepped past Levi and wrapped his arms around his twin. “Miss Hanji, Captain, Alyk can’t get pregnant.” 

“Do you care to explain?”, Hanji asked.

“It’s impossible. When twins are born in the underground, it’s said that they can’t reproduce.” Alyk said quietly, burying her head in Eren’s chest. Her brother stroked her back, trying to calm her down. 

Levi wanted to smack himself, how could he forget hearing that his entire life in the underground? Hanji looked to Levi, who shrugged. She turned towards the twins, and said, “Well, I don’t know much about the underground. I’m sorry. But you two will still have to sleep in separate quarters. Look,” she pointed to the cells, and the twins’ eyes followed. “There are gaps between the bars. You aren’t completely cut off from each other, and you’ll still be able to train together, and eat together.”

Levi spoke up, “You’re soldiers now. You will do as your Squad Leader tells you to. Even if you don’t like the order, it’s for the best. Now, get into the cells.” His tone didn’t hold the usual blank, but harsh sound, Hanji noticed. The twins nodded, and wrapped their arms around each other tighter. Eren leaned down, grabbing Alyk’s chin and kissed her, holding his lips on hers, but not deepening the kiss. He leaned back up, and brushed some hair out of her eyes, “Goodnight Alyk, I love you.” Tears began to fall from Alyk’s eyes as she watched her brother pull away. “Goodnight Eren, I love you more.” Her brother laughed and said, “impossible”, before he walked to the cell Levi was standing in front of.

Alyk walked into her cell, immediately grabbing the wooden bed, dragging it to the bars connecting her cell to Eren’s. Eren watched, and followed suit, and the twins sat down in their beds, and held hands through the bars.

Hanji looked at Levi, who walked over to the chair and table, sitting down. “I’ll be watching over you two tonight. Training is bright and early, so get some sleep,” He turned to Hanji, “I’ll see you in the morning, shitty glasses.” He said, dismissing the brunette. She said a quick “goodnight” to Levi, and gave a wave and a smile to the twins. She walked up the steps, leaving the twins alone with their Captain.

Levi watched her leave, and turned back to see gold and teal staring at him through iron bars. “Alright, I want to know your story. I want the entire, whole truth. Do not leave anything out, and do not lie. I will know if you do. If I am to train you, then I need to know that I can trust you, and I need to earn your trust in return.” He propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand, “I have all night.”

The twins stared, and Levi could barely make out a slight blush to both of their cheeks. He raised a thing eyebrow, waiting for one of them to begin. They shifted, rustling the bed sheets, with the beds groaning from the weight. He watched silently.

Eren spoke first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is this story going? I honestly don't know. Bear with me my wonderful readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this fic. Have a pretty long ass chapter to make up for my negligence.
> 
> There's some dark shit in this, please be warned.

“Our mother’s name was Ana. She looked a lot like us, with the same brown hair and skin like ours. But both of her eyes were gold. We, uh, don’t know who our father was, because our mother was a prostitute. She would always make just enough to feed us, and sometimes she would have enough to buy new cloth to make clothes with. It wasn’t the most, comfortable lifestyle, but we got by. We were always made to hide under the floorboards when our mama had a customer. She said that we were ‘special’ and that someone might want to hurt us for looking different. 

It was like that for a long time. Always hiding, always laughing with mama, or helping her clean up her wounds when a customer would get too rough. She was an amazing person, she belonged in the sun.”

Alyk spoke up.

“Until we were nine and everything went to shit. Our mama was expecting a customer, and was in the process of helping us down into our hole, when he came earlier than he was supposed to. None of mama’s customer’s knew about us. It was honestly amazing that she had kept us a secret for nearly ten years, we had never even set foot outside of the house, and we were such little shits when we were kids. Smartass mouths, and an attitude that we definitely got from mama. 

But he saw us, and had the most disgusting smile on his face. He saw our relevance to mama, so he knew we were her kids. He told her, ‘Those kids would fetch a pretty penny down at the rings’. Mama got pissed. We had never seen her with so much rage in her eyes. 

She...she backed up the the counter while he was walking towards us. She grabbed a knife and lunged at him, but he caught her. He had his hands around her throat and was on top of her. So Eren...picked up the knife and stabbed the man in the leg. I ran up to him and kicked him in the nose, and he finally let go of mama. He turned on us, and mama told us to run but we couldn’t just leave her...”

Alyk couldn’t speak, so Eren continued for her. Levi stared on, not letting any emotion show on his face. 

Eren spoke, his voice thick, “He got his hands on Alyk, and had shoved me into the wall. My vision was really spotted and it was hard to see. Mama got up though, and tackled the guy, they rolled on the ground. The man, he, he was choking mama again, and the knife was near him, but I was faster. I got the knife and stabbed him in the neck. Alyk shoved the guy off mama, but, w-we were too late. He throat was crushed, bruised, she was staring at the ceiling, and her breath was so shallow. 

We couldn’t lift her, and we didn’t want to leave her to go get help. We couldn’t afford it anyways, no one was going to help a dying whore. Alyk, s-she said we had to help mama. And the only way we knew how was to end her suffering. So, together, Alyk and I help a pillow over...her....f-f-face...”

Levi watched as Eren turned his head towards the bars and leaned, trying to get as close to his twin as he could. Alyk was reaching through the bars with both arms, trying to hold her brother. These kids had not only just barely escaped getting killed at nine, but they had killed a man, and watched their mother die by their hand. The man didn’t have it in him to ask them to continue. It was information he needed to know, but he would give them the breaks they needed to gather their bearings. 

Alyk wiped her face with the back of her hand, Levi tried not to visibly cringe. “Sorry Captain.” Levi said nothing, waiting for one of them to continue. It was Alyk.

“W-we left mama there. We didn’t know what else to do. We just couldn’t stay there, so we left. We made homemade eye-patches and covered our gold eyes, and went out onto the street. There weren’t a lot of people out, we didn’t know if people were asleep or what was going on, we were just glad that not a lot of people were out. 

I don’t know how long we walked. We just walked until we couldn’t anymore, we took less busy alleyways. We did eventually run into some people though. It was a boy and a girl, older than us. I don’t know, maybe by ten years or maybe less? I don’t remember their names, but they were really nice. I know that the boy was blond, and had blue eyes, almost like ours, and the girl had red hair and she was really loud but really nice.”

Levi had to take a deep breath so he wouldn’t show the surprise on his face. He remembered the day Farlan and Isabel had come back to their place, but were carrying two skinny brats with. They were filthy and their hair reached down past their shoulders. He had agreed they they could stay until they woke and had eaten, but they ended up staying longer than that. Not too long though, maybe about a month or so, and then he, Isabel, and Farlan had been captured by the Scouts. Even in that short amount of time, the brats had wormed their way into his life. They had been little shits with an attitude problem at first, but they learned quick that the three older kids weren’t going to hurt them. He had worried about what had happened to the kids, but now here they were sitting in front of him. He would have to hear every grueling detail of how he had failed to protect these kids. 

The two had made him ‘pinky promise’ that the five of them would stay together ‘forever’. He had instructed them to stay in the house until the three of them got back, and he even said he might bring them a surprise. Apparently, they didn’t listen to him, if the story from this morning was anything to go by.

He actually had cared for these kids, without knowing anything about them, they had told him that their mom was ‘just dead, please don’t ask again’, and he hadn’t. He had bathed the kids, and cut their hair for them, he taught them how to clean up to his standards. He cared for them like he did Farlan and Isabel, like they were all a family of brothers and sisters. 

Now he had to listen to how he had broken his promise.

“-and the next thing we knew, we were waking up in someone’s house. And a boy with a really mean glare was staring at us. Of course, we freaked out, and tried to stand to fight. But we hadn’t eaten in days, and we were exhausted, so we just slumped back against the wall. We were defenseless. But they were never mean to us. 

It really bothers us that we can’t remember their names, but I mean, it was ten years ago. Plus, being in the rings probably fucked us up a bit.”

Alyk chuckled, and Eren picked up where she left off.

“We were able to bathe, and given food, and the...leader, I guess you could call him, even cut our hair for us. He even taught us a few fighting tricks!” 

Levi almost smiled at the memory of watching the two brats knock each other out when they threw punches at each other. Levi had actually laughed that day, much to the surprise of Farlan and Isabel. When the two kids got up, rubbing their faces and glaring at each other, they turned the glare onto Levi. They had both locked eyes with him, and lunged, trying to attack him. He had them on their asses in seconds.

“-were going out for a raid I think. The leader told us to stay inside, and said it was a dangerous job. So we told said we’d stay behind and all that. But like we said, we were absolute little shits back then, and we wanted to see them use the 3DMG. So they left, and we waited a few minutes and then followed them. We had just caught up to them when we saw them being chased by the Scouts. We were scared, and we weren’t paying attention to our surroundings, and we hadn’t worn our eye-patches. 

A couple of men grabbed us from behind, muffling our cries with their hands. And, well you know what happened after that. We still wonder what happened to those three. They were the only people we had ever interacted with besides our mama in almost ten years. Even though we didn’t stay with them long, we loved them.”

Levi could see the twins’ eyes beginning to droop, and he knew that they were tired, but he needed to get their story out of them. “What happened after?”, he asked them. He saw the twin’s sit up a little straighter, and stare at him. He continued, testing, “Like I said, we need to earn each others’ trust. And if we’re going to be comrades, we need to get to know each other.” He saw the blush creep up their necks, and settles on their cheeks. They were staring at him, mouths parted slightly, and he would be lying to himself if he said the twins didn’t look cute as fuck right now.

Alyk began, “W-we were taken to the rings. It’s basically a prostitution network, but since we were ‘so young’, we were forced to help clean up after customers. We cleaned up messes made from blood, or other bodily fluids, but we also cleaned the wounds of those who fought in the fighting rings. There were no friends for us there. Everyone hated each other. When we were thirteen, we were deemed old enough to start selling. They were going to auction off our virginity’s separately, but a man paid a very high price to have both of us. 

We joined him in the room, and were immediately stripped. He looked at us like we were the greatest treasure. He kept saying things like ‘how delicious’ and ‘you’ll want no one but me when I’m done with you two’. He was a fucking pig. He made Eren fuck me. That’s the only good thing, was that Eren was my actual first. I wouldn’t want anyone else to take his place. But this man had paid to have us for hours. He tied us up, and cut our bodies, just enough to bleed. He seared our skin with his cigar. Every mark he made on one of us, he made on the other, he said we should always look alike. It was a gift to be such beautiful twins, according to him. 

He fucked both of us, multiple times. 

It was fucking horrible.

When he was done, we weren’t even allowed a day to rest. We were both forced to fight in the rings, men or women, against me and Eren. Sometimes we were made to fight each other, and if they thought we were going too soft on one another, they would whip us and separate us for days at a time. 

This went on until we were seventeen, and we finally were able to slip away. They made the mistake of trusting us, we were supposed to go out and gather new kids, but we killed our ‘guards’ and ran.”

Eren spoke, “We searched for that boy and his friends. Not knowing if they were dead, alive, above ground, or anything. We searched for nearly two years, doing odd jobs here and there, maybe some prostituting when we couldn’t find actual jobs. We were doing okay, even had our own place. We got these tattoos, and it covers most of the scars on our backs. And now, here we are.”

Eren finished their tale with finality, and the silence dragged. The twins thought maybe Levi had fallen asleep, they looked at each other and back to the still form outside of their cells. 

“How old are you two?”, was the first thing out of the Captain’s mouth.

“I think we’re twenty? Maybe nineteen. We’re really not sure.”, Alyk answered quietly.

The Captain hummed, letting them know he had heard them. “Alright, go to sleep brats. Training tomorrow, and maybe if we have time and you’re not too sore, I might let you ride the horses.”

Levi couldn’t help the smirk that decorated his face when he saw teal and gold light up under the torch light. Genuine smiles painting their faces, the twins laid down and tried to get comfortable with steel bars between them. Eventually, they just locked hands, and placed their feet against one another. They drifted off to sleep, while Levi watched. He had broken his promise to them ten years ago, but now he could try and make up for it. He felt like this was some sort of retribution for losing Farlan and Isabel. 

He watched the twins sleep, and worked out plans. He would eventually tell them who he was, but not yet. Maybe after their first expedition, if they survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my stories are solely written by me, so I apologize for any mistakes made. I haven't slept in nearly two days, but I know I needed to get a chapter for this out. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but please forgive me for not being consistent. 
> 
> I'm so happy just to have one person read my work, it means so much. Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning came and Levi had only slept for about three hours, on and off. Each time he woke, the twins would be in the same position they had fallen asleep in, which couldn’t have been comfortable but he figured they wanted to stay as close to each other as possible. 

He really couldn’t blame them for seeking comfort in each other, even if those that didn’t live in the underground sneered and looked sideways at their relationship, it wasn’t the first Levi had seen. Incest and the like were common in the underground, mostly just to keep a family name going, as if it had some sort of importance. 

He himself didn’t know how much of the Ackerman name was interbred, he didn’t want to think about it. 

His eyes flicked to the small window in Eren’s cell, seeing the first glances of morning sunlight, he decided it was time to wake the sleeping cadets. 

He walked into Eren’s cell first, lightly shaking the young man’s shoulder. “Oi, Eren. It’s time to get up.” It took a couple more shakes before Eren mumbled something and rolled over, opening his eyes slowly. 

“Captain, sir?”

“Come on, it’s time to get up and get breakfast.”

He then walked to Alyk’s cell, who hadn’t stirred during the previous conversation. “Alyk. Alyk. Get up, go get breakfast.” At the mention of food, the young cadet rolled over, blinking her eyes open and grinning at her Captain.

“’morning Captain, sir.”

Levi pressed his mouth into a hard line. It was almost too cute.

“Both of you, get up, get dressed, eat, and then go out into the left field for training. Since you’ve made friends with the 104th squad, I’ll let you train with them. We also need to work on your people skills. I’ll get changed, and after breakfast I’ll meet you two out there.”

He turned and walked to the table, turning off the oil lantern, before facing the twins who had gotten out of bed and began getting dressed. Levi turned his head to give them privacy, just as he saw a pair of boots stomping down the stairs.

“Hello my little titans!”, Hanji screeched, throwing an arm over Levi’s shoulders. He quickly brushed her off.

“Titans?”, asked Eren.

“Little?”, asked Alyk

Hanji laughed, “yes, yes! You two are as fierce and fascinating as titans! I can’t wait to see your combat styles in training today!”

“I’m not little”, Alyk mumbled. Hanji snickered behind her hand, amused that Alyk didn’t like to be called short, like a certain someone standing beside her.

The cell doors were left open, and Eren walked into his twin’s cell, looking around like he was searching for something. Levi and Hanji watched, curious, until Eren turned and looked at them. 

“Alyk needs to bind her chest, I don’t see anything to do that with.”

Hanji made an ‘oh’ sound and turned to her side bag, digging around until she pulled out a piece of fabric. “Thank you for reminding me, Eren. Alyk you can wear this so you won’t have to bind your chest. It’s a lot more comfortable and provides easier breathing.”

Eren stepped out of the cell, since Alyk was still turned around shirtless, and grabbed it, unfolding it.

“What is it?”, they both asked at the same time.

breasts can be held down while in combat.” She began to step forward, “I can help you put it on if you like.”

Eren backed away to his sister, and then began looking at it and turning it, trying to figure out which way it went. Alyk and Eren had completely forgotten the two officers standing there, one hiding their face behind their hand, trying not to laugh out loud, the other smirking but looking anywhere but at the twins. Alyk had turned around and was trying to help Eren, leaving her front exposed to all of them.

He had seen women and men naked before. Been with both men and women, if only to relieve some stress. Hell, he had even had to chase Hanji around the courtyard a few times because she was drunk and naked. He had been in the infirmary when a female soldier had gotten hurt and they stripped her of all her clothes to get to the wound. He had showered with the men before he became a Captain.

But this was different, seeing these two look so vulnerable and cute. He didn’t know why and it pissed him off.

“Miss Hanji, I think we need help.”

Hanji chuckled and walked forward, grabbing it from Eren and turning it around, then slid it over Alyk’s head. “It goes this way, and these straps can be tightened, and just tuck in the sides like this. There, all done.”

Alyk turned and craned her neck to look at her newest item of clothing, giving a thanks to Hanji.

When the twins were dressed, Hanji led them to the mess hall while Levi went to go get changed. Hanji sat at the veteran’s table and the twins took their now usual seat with the 104th. Erwin watched as the twins chatted animatedly with the young cadets, eyeing the bruising around their wrists and neck.

“They sure are chipper this morning.”

“Yes, well. Levi said he was going to get their story out of them last night, and I’m sure he did.” As Hanji said this, the topic of the conversation sat down across from her. Erwin asked Levi about the twins and he told the Commander what the twins had told him.

“So you know these kids, Levi?”, Mike asked the question. Levi grunted in confirmation, finishing his breakfast. 

The cadets were out in the field, when he and Hanji walked out there. Armin and Mikasa were showing Eren and Alyk how to salute properly when Hanji cleared her throat. “Alright my lovelies! We’re going to start off with hand-to-hand combat today! Then, this evening, we’ll be doing some training with the 3DMG. Sound good? I’ll hand it over to Captain Levi!” With her small speech done, she stepped back and Levi stepped forward.

“You’ll be in teams. Get in your usual pairs, Annie and Armin, Reiner and Bertolt, Krista and Ymir, Connie and Sasha, Jean and Armin. New brats, you’ll be paired together. I want to see what you can do.”

The cadets moved into their designated areas, Alyk and Eren were front and center in front of the Captain and Squad Leader.

“If you feel you need to pull your punches, feel free. There’s wooden daggers over there. The cadets in this squad are all friends, so of course they don’t fight seriously, just enough to hurt.” Hanji explained to them, while Levi watched.

“Oh, none of that will be necessary, ma’am.” This came from Eren.

“I wouldn’t go easy on Eren. He’d kick my ass in return.” This came from Alyk and the twins laughed.

Hanji tilted her head, as did the other members of the squad, confused. Levi looked on with his carefully crafted blank expression. Truth is, he was kind of excited to see what the twins could do.

Levi clapped once, signaling for the training to begin. The squad members began trying to playfully punch each other, only being half serious. While the twins began stretching.

Levi kept his expression in check as he watched the twins bend and twist their bodies, the muscles pulling taut beneath their tight pants and shirts. They stretched their arms out, testing the fabric, deeming it stretchy enough. They stretched for another ten minutes, and Levi could have sworn he caught a smirk from both of them at some point, looking directly at their Captain. 

When they were finally done, Eren and Alyk began circling each other, eyes squinted and they were grinning.

The smiles weren’t friendly, they looked feral and dangerous.

Levi didn’t reprimand the other cadets when they all stopped to watch to the odd dance unfolding before them.

Eren struck first, sliding and knocking Alyk on her back. He slammed his foot down hard onto her stomach. She made a rough grunt, but before he could lift his foot to kick her again, she grabbed it and pulled. Rolling away, pulling Eren’s leg, he was forced onto the ground. She climbed on top, straddling his waist, holding one of his wrists as she punched his ribs repeatedly. 

Eren grunted and twisted his body, trying to back Alyk off. It looked almost, sexual, their movements, but they were hurting one another. They weren’t holding back.

Eren used his left hand and decked Alyk in the jaw, causing her lip to split. She got him back by punching him in the eye, which would surely leave a bruise.

Hanji murmured something to Levi about stopping them.

He clapped once, but it seems the twins didn’t hear over their ragged breathing. Eyes still locked on one another, a look of murderous intent in the gold and teal eyes. If one didn’t know any better, one would think they were actually trying to kill each other.

Alyk sprinted, and Eren swung his foot, hitting her in the stomach and sending her rolling across the ground. 

It seemed they were matched for speed and strength. That impressed Levi more than it should have, and he even noticed the twins using a couple of moves he had taught them in their brief time together in the underground. His heart swelled with pride at the thought.

“Eren, Alyk, that’s enough. You could seriously hurt each other.” Hanji tried to talk to the twins, but they weren’t listening. It was like they were in their own world, oblivious to everyone but each other.

“Eren. Alyk. Enough.”

At Levi’s command, the twins immediately stilled. Alyk had Eren on his stomach and was bending his leg at on odd angle. She released her brother and they stood, clasping hands and smiling at their captain.

“Yes, sir.”

Hanji and the 104th squad gaped. 

Levi let Hanji check them for injuries, noting they had a few bruised ribs and cuts that would need to be disinfected. 

“Why did you two go all out?”, Hanji questioned them on the way to the infirmary.

“We always do. All those years, fighting in the rings, we’ve forgotten how to hold back. We’re sorry if we scared you. But we know how to fight each other and not seriously hurt the other.”, Eren apologized, slinging an arm around Alyk’s waist. She simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

Hanji cleaned and bandaged them up, sending them off to lunch.

Next was 3DMG training.

The squad rode out to the training grounds near the forest where Eren and Alyk had taken refuge. They were told the only way they would get to train was if they stayed with Levi the entire time.

The twins performed a messy salute, but it was heartfelt. 

Eren and Alyk were buzzing with excitement as they strapped themselves into the gear, and soon, they were flying through the trees, following their Captain.

They sliced the napes of the fake titans with ease. It was like they had trained for three years and were top of the class, such was their technique and ability. They almost ranked with the Captain and Mikasa. 

Hanji jotted notes down about who needed more practice with what. She also made separate notes about Levi’s interaction with the twins. She and Erwin had noticed the glances shared between the three at meals. They talked about it over tea, actually.

The sun began to set, and Alyk got distracted by the sight. 

“Pay attention!”, She heard Captain Levi shout.

But she turned too late, and smacked into a tree, headfirst.

“Alyk!” Eren and Levi shouted at the same time. The three were pretty deep in the forest, away from the others, Levi didn’t know if Hanji had heard him yell or not.

The two men swung down to where Alyk lay motionless on the ground, legs tangled in wires, head bleeding into the grass.

Eren reached her first, taking the straps off of her 3DMG straps and throwing them to the side. Levi landed beside them, kneeling down and inspected the head wound. It wasn’t deep, but it needed a gauze on it and some antibiotics to fight infection. 

‘These kids sure have a knack for getting injured’, Levi thought briefly.

A groan brought him back to reality as Alyk opened her eyes, blinking slowly, first looking at Levi, then at Eren. 

“S’rry Cap’n. Wasn’t payin’ attention. Sunset looks so pretty.” Her words were slow and slurring together, Eren began lifted her up.

“Captain, can you help me get her on my back? She might have a concussion.”

Levi nodded and Eren knelt down. Levi lifted Eren under her arms and knees, bridal style, and placed her against Eren’s back. They struggled a bit with the awkward position until Alyk had her arms slung over Eren’s shoulders and his hands were beneath her knees.

“I’ll walk behind to make sure she doesn’t fall off.” Was all Levi said, getting a nod from Eren. He noted the worried look on the younger man’s face.

They walked towards where the group was gathered by the edge of the forest, earning gasps when they saw Alyk’s head covered in blood and Eren’s shoulder covered as well.

Hanji noted Eren’s labored breathing and looked at Levi, who also seemed to notice. Letting the other go ahead of them, Levi had Eren lay his twin down so Hanji could look her over. 

No concussion, just knocked out. She needed to get back to the infirmary to stitch up the head wound.

“I’ll carry her.” Levi told Eren when the young man made a move to bend down and pick up his sister.

“Please, sir. I can do it.”

“I wasn’t asking. You look like you’re about to pass out yourself. Save your strength.” Eren didn’t argue, just nodded and watched as the Captain gathered Alyk in his arms, bridal style like before.

Eren stared, he wasn’t weak by any means, but wasn’t anywhere near as muscled as the Captain. He thought about how the Captain made it look so effortless to carry Alyk while she was basically dead weight.

They made the short walk back to base, as they entered the infirmary, Alyk woke up. “Lee...”

Levi froze on the spot. Eren, who had been walking beside him, did as well. Hanji walked ahead, getting the medical supplies prepared.

“Lee...” She said it again. Slurred and slow, but definitely a name. 

His name. The name Isabel had called him back in the underground.

The name the two young brats could only remember because he was rarely called ‘Levi’. 

She reached up, fingertips soft against his cheek. “You’re Lee. I remember the eyes.” She looked around until she spotted Eren staring at her in disbelief. 

“’Ren. It’s Lee. I’ve found him. Can you believe it?”

She turned back to Levi. “’Ren and me, we’ve missed you.”

Her hand dropped the same time as her eyelids, passed out again.

Levi looked slowly up at Eren, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Is...is it true, Captain?”

What could he say now? He couldn’t lie.

“Yes.”

He wasn’t expecting the sudden weight of Eren’s body against him. 

Hugging him, tightly. He had to strongly will himself not to drop Alyk and defend himself against the arms around him. It was only telling himself that it was Eren and not a threat, that he could actually assess what was happening. 

Nobody hugged him.

Hanji tried, but he usually side-stepped her attempts or brushed her arms off his shoulders. 

Even the men and women he had been with, there was no intimate contact. No kissing, no hugging. Just fucking them on their backs, zipping up and leaving.

He shook his head, clearing it of the thoughts. 

“Oh my wall. It’s actually you! We thought you had died.” 

The kid was crying.

“Eren, we can discuss this later. After Alyk wakes up, but right now Hanji needs to treat her wounds.” He kept his voice even, but his insides were turning in knots. What was he going to do, going to say?

He’d have to tell them about Isabel and Farlan.

Eren jumped back, wiping the tears from his face and smiling brilliantly. “I’m sorry. You’re right.”

They walked into the infirmary and Hanji cleaned Alyk’s wounds and dressed them. She left, saying the girl should wake up soon and she was going to get food for all of them before the good stuff was gone.

Levi was alone with Eren, who kept stealing glances at him. He shifted.

Levi could feel the slight blush on his cheeks.

Today had been interesting and too exhausting.

And he still had to think of what he was going to tell the twin’s when Alyk woke up.

He was not ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off of Kudos and Comments, feed me Reader-Chan.
> 
> Also, where's this story going? Who knows. Not me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! I welcome all comments, so feel free to leave one or two. :D
> 
> I do not have internet at my home, so please be patient with my consistent updates!


End file.
